Lors d'une nuit rouge et noire
by Chysack
Summary: Un homme, une nuit, une proie. Je vous avais dit que j'étais un peu... Décalée... Donc voila, pour commencer avec du soft.
1. 1

_Je tiens à vous avertir au cas où, je n'ai que rarement eu autant de raisons de classer un chapitre M, si vous êtes sensible, passez votre chemin. Va y avoir de la torture, du meurtre, et de la description de cadavre et de corps nu, même si je maintiens que c'est beaucoup plus soft que ce que j'avais tout d'abord prévu d'écrire. J'envisage d'en faire un two-shoot, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…_

* * *

Enfin, le soleil disparaît à l'horizon, ne laissant derrière lui que ses rayons colorés teintant le ciel de leurs tons mordorés qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître avec l'avènement de la lune. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lorsque les derniers grains de lumière quittèrent le ciel désormais noir piqueté d'étoiles rendues invisibles par la lumière de la ville. C'est, pour moi, ainsi que les choses s'équilibrent. L'abondance et la diversité des proies disponibles sont contrebalancées par le bruit permanent et la lumière toujours trop présente. Mais cela en vaut la peine. D'un mouvement élégant, je me redressai avant d'attraper ma veste, qui vint m'habiller dans un tourbillon de tissu noir. L'air frais s'engouffra dans mon organisme en même temps que la fumée toxique que je choisissais d'ingérer sans raison particulière depuis toujours. Je sentis contre mes joues le vent qui ne tarderait pas à se faire violent, tandis que l'odeur de la pluie, que je savais proche, me parvint faiblement. Devant moi, les trottoirs sombres s'étalent, sous les pas des quelques passants prêts à défier les éléments qui n'attendent que de se manifester et les mauvaises rencontre que l'on ne fait que trop souvent ici.

C'est ainsi que je fais vivre ce corps, et ce depuis toujours. Mais il est vrai que la surpopulation de la capitale à tout changé. La traque est plus exaltante, l'adrénaline est plus forte. Le sang court plus vite dans mes veines. Je jetai d'un geste nonchalant le mégot toxique que j'avais pour la dernière fois porté à mes lèvres avant d'avancer en faisant disparaître son extrémité rougeâtre sous mes pas. Je marchai tranquillement, savourant cette saveur unique à la nuit et qui ne manquait jamais de me ravir. Le désir charnel qui me poussai toujours à m'aventurer en dehors de mes quatre murs disparut, laissant place à mes pulsions les plus noirs, ma vision se couvrant du voile rouge de la soif de sang. Mes sens sont les seuls choses qui font varier mes nuits, décidant du type de cris qui résonneront à mes oreilles. Et ce soir les cris seront douleur et mort. Je n'avais qu'une envie : sentir le sang d'un de mes semblables sur mon corps. L'air se frottant à ma peau ne fit qu'exacerber ce besoin, m'obligeant à regarder autour de moi à la recherche de ma future victime.

Là, une silhouette, seule, recroquevillée sur elle-même pour se protéger du froid cinglant que le vent portait. Je la suivis, les rues étant trop fréquentées autour de moi, attendant que l'occasion se présente. Enfin, une sombre ruelle déserte nous accueillit, garantissant un minimum d'intimité. Toujours silencieux, je rattrapais rapidement cette forme humaine dont j'ignorais jusqu'au sexe, pour lui plaquer violemment ma main armée d'un chiffon imbibé de drogue sur la bouche. Elle ne supporta pas longtemps, et malgré la lutte qu'elle devait fournir, ses gémissements indubitablement féminins ne lui furent d'aucune aide. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses muscles se relâchèrent dans mes bras.

La ramener jusqu'à mon repère fut simple. Nombreuses étaient les personnes n'ayant pas surveillées leurs consommations lors d'une soirée. Personne ne fit attention à un mec un peu éméché qui rapportait une de ses conquêtes chez lui. Et le peu qui le faisaient ne tardaient pas à le reconnaître et à passer leur chemin. La crainte que j'inspirais était jouissive, et me remémorer la façon dont je l'avais acquise encore plus. Peu après, j'entrais dans une pièce insonorisée située au centre même de mon domicile, dissimulée derrière un faux mur.

Soufflant légèrement, j'adossais ma victime inconsciente au mur, avant de refermer les chaînes sur ses poignets, puis je la fis monter grâce à un système de poulies. Ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol, ce qui l'obligerait à tenir en un équilibre précaire si elle ne voulait pas peser de tout son poids sur ses bras, dont les poignets seraient douloureux bien avant son réveil. Histoire d'accélérer un peu les choses, je les lui entaillais soigneusement, de façon à ce que le sang coule à peine. Ses yeux bougèrent derrière ses paupières closes, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Toujours à l'aide de mon couteau, je déchirais ses vêtements, la mettant à nu devant moi. Je contemplais un instant son corps, m'imaginant déjà la lame et le feu qui le marquerait, avant de m'emparer d'un sceau d'eau glacée. Elle suffoqua et inspira frénétiquement quand le choc lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Se faisant, elle avait pesé de tout son poids contre ses chaînes, et la douleur la fit se tendre pour tenter de prendre appui sur la pointe de ses pieds.

Elle resta un instant ainsi, reprenant son souffle, avant d'être capable d'appréhender sa situation.

-Que…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, examinèrent son environnement. Puis ils s'écarquillèrent Et elle cria, comme les autres. Je devrais faire une étude du comportement humain face aux traumatismes, il y a toujours des choses intéressantes à observer lorsque mes cibles se réveillent dans cette position de faiblesse, soumises à mon bon plaisir, incapables du moindre mouvement sans mon accord. J'aimais la terreur dans leurs yeux, la souffrance dans leur corps, le désespoir dans leur attitude. J'aime être leur monstre.

-Bonjour, toi.

Ma voix rauque la fit tressaillir, installant la peur dans son regard et interrompant son hurlement. Je souris en voyant sa terreur, qui ne fit d'ailleurs que grandir en voyant mon expression facial. Je fis un pas vers elle, et ses chaînes tintèrent lorsqu'elle essaya de s'écarter. Ma main navigua sur son ventre, caressant lentement le fin duvet qui le recouvrait, savourant les halètements qui le soulevaient. Ma main effleurait à peine sa peau, s'écartant parfois pour ne plus avoir de contact avec le corps qui me faisait face. Ce fut lors d'une de ces occasions que mon poings se referma et vint s'enfoncer brusquement dans son ventre, avant de repartir pour frapper une deuxième fois, plus violemment encore. Je reculais, attendant tranquillement que ses spasmes se soient calmés après sa régurgitation. La douleur avait tendance à produire cet effet, aussi préférais-je le provoquer plus tôt pour ne pas être pris au dépourvut. J'assenais un troisième coup pour faire bonne mesure, préférant être sûr que je n'aurais à enlever que le sang de mon corps.

Je lui laissai le temps de reprendre son souffle, ne voulant pas arrêter de jouer alors que je venais de commencer. Elle releva lentement sa tête qu'elle avait laissée pendre pendant un moment, me fixant de ses yeux troubles. Je contemplais avec satisfaction le sang perlant à ses lèvres, sans prêter attention aux salissures qui s'y mêlaient, et dont l'odeur ne me parvenait pas grâce à la ventilation que j'avais depuis longtemps mise en place dans la pièce. Certes, elle faisait barrage à l'odeur cuivrée que j'appréciais tant, mais celle-ci parviendra à la vaincre lorsque les quantités seront suffisantes, ou que j'en serais couvert.

Je promenai doucement mon regard entre les divers instruments que j'avais rassemblés sur un râtelier, contre un mur, me demandant par quoi commencer. Du charcutage ? Drôle, mais un peu limité, et assez rébarbatifs à force. Les fers à marquer attirèrent un instant mon regard, avant que le temps qu'ils mettraient à chauffer à blanc ne me dissuade de les saisir. Je souris un instant en me souvenant de la dernière séance que j'avais passé avec eux, avant de continuer ma recherche.

Quelques instruments, trop rarement combinés, attirèrent finalement mon attention. Mes victimes avaient tendance à ne pas être calées dans le domaine, aussi la vue des objets ouvragés que j'avais eus tant de mal à me procurer ne leur inspirant qu'une incompréhension angoissée, me privant de la terreur d'un initié. Mais leurs cris suffisaient à compenser ce léger désagrément.

Cris que je préférais aujourd'hui transformer en larmes et autres gémissements. Je me saisis doucement de tenailles, encore peut usités, que j'examinais rapidement. L'argent pur et lisse, arborant une forme d'écureuil stylisé, était en parfait état.

Cet instrument ci était en générale reconnu par tous, sauf les plus jeunes enfants. Le prenant correctement en main, je m'avançais doucement vers ma victime impuissante, qui me fixait, encore incrédule et de plus en plus terrorisée. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, le son aiguë tentant de me repousser. Se faisant, elle tourna violemment la tête, tentant de s'écarter malgré les liens qui enserraient sa chaire et entaillaient sa peau. De ma main libre, j'emprisonnais son visage et lui forçait à ouvrir la bouche. Les tenailles vinrent lentement enserrer l'organe buccal. Je pris mon temps, donnant un coup dans le plexus de la femme lorsque celle-ci voulut se débattre. Lorsque les deux pans de métal furent correctement positionnés, je commençais lentement à tirer tout en appuyant, sachant que plus l'acte s'éterniserait, plus la douleur serait grande. L'argent s'enfonça dans la chaire chaude et humide, commençant lentement à tirer sur les tissus, faisant jaillir un bouillon de sang dans la cavité. Ma proie, qui était parvenue à reprendre son souffle, gémissait, chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait effectuer à sa tête augmentant la douleur. D'un geste tout à coup brusque, sa langue fut désolidarisée du reste de son être, l'empêchant de crier mais laissant passer des tonalités tout à fait agréables.

Un pas en arrière me permit d'admirer les premières touches que j'avais apportées à ce corps, pour l'instant en générale épargné. J'essuyais les tenailles d'un tour de main expert avant de les reposer. Je pris à la place un objet en forme de poire, dont la ressemblance avec le fruit était accentuée par les gravures qui le couvrait. Un sourire d'un sadisme absolu enfla sur mon visage déformé par la jubilation. Je dévissais lentement la visse qui servait de poignée et de « tige », de façon à ce que les pans de métal qui composait l'instrument se rapprochent les uns des autres. Ceci fait, j'attrapais les jambes de la femme qui me faisait face sans prendre garde au sang qui avait goutté de sa bouche jusque là. Les posant sur mes épaules, je commençai à enfoncer l'objet dans son vagin, savourant ses gestes inutiles, sa terreur, ses gémissements affolés… Lorsque l'objet fut enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, je vissais à nouveau le manche, de sorte que le métal s'écarta suffisamment pour qu'elle sente toujours la douleur, sans que je n'ai à faire un geste.

Enfin, je me saisis de ce qui me permettra de parfaire le tableau avant de faire réellement couler le sang. Le collier en cuir de daim d'une fourchette de l'hérétique vint se loger autour de son cou, les dents pointues de celle-ci légèrement enfoncées dans sa peau. Je fis un pas en arrière, hésitant à rajouter quelques flots de sang sur ce corps encore trop préservé, avant de me contenter d'octroyer un tour de plus au manche de la poire d'angoisse, jusqu'à ce que le liquide qui coula sur mes doigts m'assurent que ma victime souffrirait d'un déchirement vaginal avant la fin de la nuit.

La femme, les traits tordus par la haine, la honte et la douleur, ne pouvait empêcher des larmes de désespoir de dévaler ses joues, tandis que son corps arqué peinait à supporter les sensations que je lui avais procurées. Du sang coulait encore de sa bouche entrouverte, se mélangeant avec la mixture immonde qu'elle avait rejetée plus tôt avant de passer entre ses seins pour rejoindre le flot que produisait son vagin, avant de former une flaque écarlate au sol, autour de ses pieds qui touchaient à peine le sol. De ses poignets irrités gouttait aussi une contribution à cette scène merveilleuse. Si je la laissais deux jours ainsi, elle mourait, mais ce n'étais pas mon but. Je reviendrais dans quelques heures, pour que l'abattement moral complète la torture physique. Je lui adressais un sourire calculer pour la troubler, puis lui dit, avant de partir, quelques mots, qui ne manqueraient pas de faire leurs effets. D'abord répulsion, puis nécessitée, besoin dévorant, et enfin dépendance absolue. Sa vie sera, dans peu de temps, totalement suspendue à ma présence.

-Tu es magnifique ainsi.

* * *

 _Surtout dites-moi si vous voulez une suite, si vous voyez des passages à changer/améliorer ou des fautes. Pour les instruments de torture utilisés, si certains sont curieux, les voici, dans l'ordre : Tenailles, Poire d'angoisse et Fourchette de l'hérétique. Des photos et descriptions sont disponibles sur internet, puisque dans mon texte je considère que le lecteur sait déjà à quoi ils ressemblent. Voila, c'est finis pour ce one-ou two-shoot, au plaisir de vous revoir._


	2. 2

_En fait la première partie m'a vraiment laissé un arrière goût de manque, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être allée au bout de ce que je voulais dire, donc ce coup-ci je vais me lâcher. Âmes sensibles, si vous êtes toujours là, attention, changement de point de vue…_

* * *

J'ai mal. J'ai faim. J'ai soif. J'ai honte. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'en peux plus. Je sens des crampes se former le long de mes mollets tendus, je sens l'irritation de mes poignets lorsque je me laisse allée à la fatigue, toujours accompagnée de ces quatre piques de douleur le long de mon cou. Je sens le sang coulé lentement de mon entrejambe, descendant en de petites gouttes poisseuses jusqu'au sol. Je sens mon corps déjà brisé, mon esprit peut être encore épargné. Je sens la folie chercher à l'approcher. « Tu es magnifique ainsi. » Je n'en peux plus. Je pleure. Suis-je seulement encore un être humain ? Mes poignets me font souffrir, lorsque, d'un geste inconscient, je tente d'effleurer ce collier qui me réduit lentement à l'état de bête. Je suis sale. Le vomi empeste encore dans ma bouche, sur mon corps, me donnant la nausée. Je voudrais mourir. Je ne suis même plus une femme. Il m'a enlevé ça aussi, je le sens. Je le sais. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me comporter comme avant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire l'amour sans me préoccuper des conséquences. Je ne pourrais plus jamais montrer mon corps. Je ne suis même plus de son espèce Je ne partage même plus son langage. Mais « tu es magnifique ainsi. ». Comment peut-il encore me voir ? Je n'existe plus vraiment. Je ne suis plus qu'un abcès impossible à crever, un concentré de haine de sois, de douleur et de honte. J'ai tellement mal. Je sens mon sang transporter la transe dans laquelle me plonge la souffrance comme un souffle dans mon corps.

Mes perceptions sensoriels diminuent, se floutent, s'appauvrissent. Mon esprit se tient sur cette fragile corde trop sensible, tendue au travers des précipices de la folie et rejoignant les rives de l'inconscience. Un bourdonnement sourd m'emplit, bloquant les sons, les empêchant de parvenir à mon cerveau. Mais il n'envahit pas encore mon champ de vision, et la lumière, qui m'avait lentement désertée, parvient jusqu'à mes pupilles soudains dilatées. La silhouette sombre, éclairée à contre jour, qui grandit en s'approchant de moi. Ses yeux noirs qui se fixent aux miens. Sa présence entière qui m'emplit de se sentiment beaucoup trop forts de contradiction. L'écho de ses paroles qui résonne encore dans la pièce. Dans ma tête ? Peu importe. Peu m'importe. « Tu es magnifique ainsi. » J'aimerais être capable de parler. Pouvoir émettre plus que ces ridicules grognements de douleur étouffés. J'aimerais tellement être encore humaine. Marquer mon indépendance d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas parler. Je ne peux même pas le détester. Je ne peux que supporter. Mes larmes coulent encore, plus fortes, nettoyant les coins sanglant de ma bouches de leurs sillons salés.

-Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer. Je suis avec toi. Tu es belle.

Il se rapproche encore, me murmurant d'autres mots à l'oreille de sa voix grave et troublante. Sa main descend le long de mes cuisses en effleurant ma peau, créant un sillon de plaisir, vite suivis d'une trainée de douleur. Je ne peux pas baisser la tête pour voir ce qu'il m'inflige, seule la vague sensation de froid accompagnant le passage de sa main pourrait me fournir des informations sur les blessures que je reçois à nouveau. Sa main continue sa lente chute, avant de remonter, effectuant ainsi plusieurs allers-retours de plus en plus douloureux, éveillant la sensibilité de ma chaire qui sentait d'autant plus les caresses cachés derrière cette torture. Son corps était presque collé au mien, réchauffant mes premiers tissus par sa chaleur animale. Je me perds dans le noir qui bloque mon regard, ma bouche entrouverte sur une plainte de désir et de douleur mêlés. Jusqu'à ce que je suffoque, la douleur dans mon entrejambe a encore augmenté lorsque sa main a cessé de se promener. Encore, encore, la chaire s'écarte. La chaire se déchire. Le sang coule. Le sang éclate. Un contact emplit mes lèvres, une langue force leur barrage, venant appuyer contre ce moignon qui me permit un jour de m'affirmer humaine. La douleur dans mon sexe augmente encore, en une boucle infinie. Je le sens contre moi. Détruisant encore et toujours ma féminité pour mieux me créer. Mieux me tordre, me transformer en une de ces poupées amorphes et sans réels désirs. Je le sens, et je veux tellement que ça cesse. Si je m'évanoui, je meurs. Aurais-je mal ? Peu m'importe. Je cesse enfin de lutter, laissant mon esprit se faire arracher les commandes de mon corps par l'inconscience. Je ne sens pas l'air contre mon cou ou la douleur du métal qui sort de la chaire.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un plafond dont je ne perçois pas les couleurs. Mes sens n'ont pas réellement suivis mon réveil, me laissant dans ce flou cotonneux, une ignorance bienfaisante de ma situation. Ignorance trop courte, qui disparait en sortant mon esprit de son état primaire. Je me sens toujours sale. Je souffre plus que jamais. J'ai besoin de crier, d'hurler ma douleur autour de moi, sans pouvoir céder à mes envies. Mais le pire est et reste ce sentiment de dévastation intérieur, ce déchirement, cette absence en moi. Je sens la douleur se déverser en rayon dans tout mon être, avec comme centre mon vagin détruit. Je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant, c'est trop tard maintenant. Et même si un homme veut de moi, je ne pourrais pas surmonter la douleur.

Je tente de bouger. Mes mains sont libres. Le simple sentiment de ne pas souffrir davantage en les mouvants me fait monter les lames aux yeux. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un surplus de souffrance pour être immobilisée par celle qui me parcourt déjà. Je baisse alors lentement mon regard, savourant ce simple geste, pour fixer mes yeux sur la cuisse qu'il avait touchée. Mes yeux se dilatent sous le choc. La peau est à peine visible sous les plaies en cicatrisation qui la recouvre. Mon corps est dévasté. Mon âme… Certains pensent que seuls les êtres humains ont une âme. Je prie pour qu'ils aient torts.

Mes sens s'affinent encore, me promettant toujours plus de douleur. La pierre dans mon dos. Mes membres qui se meuvent contre ma volonté. La torture des fers acides contre ma peau et mon sang.

-Tu vois, j'ai pris du temps pour toi. Je t'ai allongée, j'ai cautérisé tes plaies, je t'ai abreuvé, laissée te reposer. Il n'y à que moi pour avoir décidé de prendre cette peine.

Son murmure rauque me parvient tandis que ses lèvres frôlent mon canal auditif, un frisson qui parcoure ma chaire à vif, exacerbant la sensibilité de chaque parcelle de ma peau. Une pression chaude le suit alors le long de mon corps de nouveau prisonnier. Elle appui, fort. D'abord contre mon ventre, sur lequel elle glisse pour atteindre ma hanche mutilée, écrasant violement la chaire meurtrie et brûlée. Un gémissement me parvient, alors que se qui doit être sa main s'écarte de cette douleur supplémentaire.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mon cœur.

Il fait remonter son membre le long de mes cotes, avant d'atteindre ma poitrine. La, je sens deux de ses doigts tourner autour de mon téton, alors que sa deuxième main commence à effectuer le même geste sur mon autre sein. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Je ne suis même plus capable de gémir. Lentement, il me pince, me presse, me tourne, fait monter en moi un désir qui ne plus lieu d'être. Je sens la douleur exploser lorsque je me dilate, écartant dans un réflexe honnis mes chaires dévastée.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffre, mon cœur. Pourquoi te fait tu du mal comme cela ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon corps me fait il souffrir ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il tente autant que faire ce peu de m'aider, dois-je m'infliger cela ?

Une de ses mains monte le long de ma gorge, symétrique au mouvement descendant de la deuxième. Il caresse mon cou, mes joues. Il se penche vers moi, m'embrasse. Il s'introduit en moi, m'effleure. Il étouffe ma souffrance, l'aspire.

Seule.

Il est partit, m'a laissée récupérer mes forces, récupérer de ma douleur. Il fait en sorte que j'aille mieux.

Là.

Il est revenu. Il n'a rien dit. J'ai eu mal. J'ai mal. Le sang s'infiltre en moi par mes conduits auditifs directement exposés à l'air. Ma chaire me brûle d'une agonie mordante qui se prolonge bien plus loin que mes premières et désormais dernières phalanges. La douleur est bien plus profonde que ce que devrait permettre ma chaire brûlée à son effigie.

J'ai mal.

Il est revenu. Il a ris. J'ai eu mal. Je n'ai plus mal.

morte

* * *

 _Plus courts que le précédant, et il arrive plus tôt que ce que je craignais. Alors, ce two-shoot ci, il est fini, caput, on en parle plus. J'ai adoré l'écrire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça m'a fait un bien fous, mais j'arrête la. Cependant, je ne vous cache pas que c'est ce style là que j'aime. Donc même si je n'ajouterais plus de chapitre ici, il est plus que probable qu'un autre récit ayant comme seul but de me défouler tel que lui voit le jour. En fait c'est même sûr, à moins que je n'arrête d'écrire. Donc voila, le prochain chapitre de Suis-je Vraiment Mathieu Sommet arrive demain, comme prévu, et je ne sais pas du tout quand me reviendra l'envie et l'inspiration d'une nouvelle crackfic. Au plaisir de vous revoir ^^_


	3. Réécriture

_Hé vous ~_

 _Voila une quasi-réécriture de ce TS faite par Lavi la Biche, que je ne vous recommande que trop ~_

 _Je le poste en une seule fois, et j'espère que vous apprécierez son travail (qui est tout à fait dingue et que je devais poster depuis fort longtemps)._

* * *

PARTIE 1

Enfin, le soleil disparût à l'horizon, ne laissant derrière lui que ses rayons colorés, teintant le ciel de leurs tons mordorés qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître avec l'avènement de la lune. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lorsque les derniers grains de lumière quittèrent le ciel, désormais noir, piqueté d'étoiles rendues invisibles par la lumière de la ville. Enfin.

C'était, pour moi, ainsi que les choses s'équilibraient : L'abondance et la diversité des proies disponibles étaient contrebalancées par le bruit permanent et la lumière, toujours infiniment trop présente. Mais cela en valait la peine.

D'un mouvement élégant, je me redressai avant d'attraper ma veste, qui vint m'habiller dans un tourbillon de tissu noir. L'air frais s'engouffra dans mon organisme en même temps que la fumée toxique que je choisissais d'ingérer Il n'y avait jamais eu de raison particulière à ça, mais dans tout les cas, il en était ainsi depuis toujours. Je sentis contre mes joues le vent qui ne tarderait pas à se faire violent, tandis que l'odeur de la pluie, que je savais proche, me parvint faiblement. Devant moi, les trottoirs sombres défilaient sous les pas des quelques passants, prêts à défier les éléments qui n'attendaient que de se manifester et les mauvaises rencontre que l'on ne faisait que trop souvent ici.

C'est ainsi que je faisais vivre ce corps, et ce depuis toujours. Mais il était vrai que la surpopulation de la capitale avait tout changé. La traque s'était faite plus exaltante, l'adrénaline, plus forte. Le sang courrait plus vite dans mes veines à présent.

Je jetai d'un geste nonchalant le mégot toxique que j'avais porté à mes lèvres une ultime fois, avant d'avancer en faisant disparaître son extrémité rougeâtre sous mes pas. Je marchai tranquillement, savourant cette douceur, cette ambiance si propre à la nuit et qui ne manquait jamais de me ravir. Et cette fois-ci, en cet instant précis, le choix se fit : Il fallait tuer. Le désir charnel qui me poussait d'ordinaire à m'aventurer en dehors de mes quatre murs avait disparut, laissant place à mes pulsions les plus noires, ma vision se couvrant du voile rouge, si séduisant, de la soif de sang. Mes sens étaient les seules choses capables de faire varier mes nuits, décidant à eux-seuls, sur un coup de tête, du type de cris qui résonneraient à mes oreilles dans les heures à venir.

Et ce soir les cris seraient de douleur et de mort.

Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie à présent : Sentir le sang d'un de mes semblables sur mon corps. Et l'air se frottant à ma peau ne fit qu'exacerber ce besoin, m'obligeant à regarder autour de moi à la recherche de ma future victime. Le besoin. Le désir. Les pulsions.

Il fallait que je les assouvisse, au plus vite.  
Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, peu importait.

Là, une silhouette, seule, recroquevillée sur elle-même en voulant se protéger de la morsure glaciale du vent. Je me mis à la suivre aussitôt, les rues étant bien trop fréquentées autour de moi pour tenter quoi que ce soit, en attendant que l'occasion se présente.

Ma patience fut rapidement récompensée : Enfin une ruelle désertée par les honnêtes gens, plongée dans la pénombre, prête à nous accueillir, et nous garantissant un minimum d'intimité.

Toujours aussi silencieux, je rattrapais d'une soudaine accélération cette silhouette, dont j'ignorais jusqu'au sexe même, pour lui plaquer violemment ma main sur la bouche. Futile, penseriez-vous aux premiers abords, mais le chiffon imbibé de drogue ferait vite son travail, nul doute là-dessus. Elle ne le supporta pas bien longtemps d'ailleurs et malgré la lutte qu'elle essaya de fournir, ses gémissements indubitablement féminins ne lui furent d'aucune aide. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'un coup et ses muscles se relâchèrent entre mes bras, la laissant aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Délicate mélodie des soupirs étouffés durant l'effort, douce vision des pupilles dilatées. Un plaisir, déjà, alors que l'on n'avait même pas encore commencé nos petites affaires.

La ramener jusqu'à mon repère fut simple. Nombreuses étaient les personnes n'ayant pas surveillé leur consommation lors d'une soirée. Personne ne ferait attention à un mec un peu éméché qui rapportait une de ses conquêtes chez lui. Personne, vraiment. Et le peu qui le faisaient ne tardaient pas à me reconnaître et à s'empresser de passer leur chemin, dès fois que je changerais de cible en cours de route. La crainte que j'inspirais était jouissive, et me remémorer la façon dont je l'avais acquise encore plus. Peu après, j'entrai dans une pièce insonorisée située au centre même de mon domicile, dissimulée derrière un faux mur. Un jeu d'enfant, que de kidnapper quelqu'un en pleine nuit.

Ce ne fut pas pour autant que je me laissai aller à la fainéantise une fois arrivé à destination : Soufflant légèrement, j'adossais ma victime inconsciente au mur, avant de refermer des chaînes sur ses poignets, puis je la fis monter grâce à un système de poulies. Ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol, ce qui l'obligerait forcément à se tenir en un équilibre précaire si elle ne voulait pas peser de tout son poids sur ses bras, dont les poignets seraient douloureux bien avant son réveil. Histoire d'accélérer un peu les choses, je pris le soin de les lui entailler soigneusement, de façon à ce que le sang coule un minimum. Ses yeux semblèrent bouger derrière ses paupières closes, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Tant mieux.

Toujours à l'aide de mon couteau, je déchirai ses vêtements, la mettant à nu devant moi. Je contemplais un instant son corps, m'imaginant déjà la lame et le feu qui le marqueraient, avant de m'emparer d'un seau d'eau glacée, que j'avais rempli quelques instants auparavant. Elle suffoqua et inspira frénétiquement quand le choc thermique lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Se faisant, elle avait pesé de tout son poids contre ses chaînes, et la douleur la fit se tendre pour tenter de prendre appui sur la pointe de ses pieds.  
Elle resta un instant ainsi, reprenant son souffle, avant d'être capable d'appréhender sa situation.

\- Que…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, examinèrent son environnement. Puis ils s'écarquillèrent et elle cria, comme les autres avaient bien pu le faire avant elle. Prévisible, pensais-je aussitôt Je devrais faire une étude du comportement humain face aux traumatismes, il y avait toujours des choses intéressantes à observer lorsque mes cibles se réveillaient dans cette position de faiblesse, soumises à mon bon plaisir, incapables du moindre mouvement sans mon accord. J'aimais la terreur dans leurs yeux, la souffrance dans leur corps, le désespoir dans leur attitude. Et j'aimais encore plus être leur monstre.

\- Bonjour, toi.

Ma voix rauque la fit tressaillir, installant la peur dans son regard et interrompant net son hurlement. Je souris en voyant la terreur dans le fond de ses yeux, qui ne fit d'ailleurs que grandir en voyant mon expression faciale. Je fis un pas vers elle, et ses chaînes tintèrent lorsqu'elle essaya de s'écarter. Ma main navigua sur son ventre, caressant lentement le fin duvet qui le recouvrait, savourant les halètements qui le soulevaient. Ma main effleurait à peine sa peau, s'écartant parfois pour ne plus avoir de contact avec le corps qui me faisait face, histoire de jouer un peu avec elle. Encore et encore.

Ce fut lors d'une de ces occasions que mon poings se referma et vint s'enfoncer brusquement dans son ventre, avant de repartir pour frapper une deuxième fois, plus violemment encore. Je me reculai l'instant d'après, en une attitude presque respectueuse, attendant tranquillement que ses spasmes se soient calmés après sa régurgitation. La douleur avait tendance à produire cet effet, aussi préférais-je le provoquer plus tôt pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. J'assenai ensuite un troisième coup pour faire bonne mesure, préférant être sûr que je n'aurais à enlever que le sang de mon corps.

Je lui laissai alors le temps de reprendre son souffle, ne voulant pas arrêter de jouer alors que je venais de commencer. Elle releva lentement sa tête, qu'elle avait laissée pendre pendant un moment, pour me fixer de ses yeux troubles. Je contemplais avec satisfaction le sang perlant à ses lèvres, sans prêter attention aux salissures qui s'y mêlaient, et dont l'odeur ne me parvenait pas grâce à la ventilation que j'avais depuis longtemps mise en place dans la pièce. Bon... Certes, elle faisait barrage à l'odeur cuivrée que j'appréciais tant, mais celle-ci parviendrait à la vaincre tôt ou tard, simple question de patience. Je savais bien les capacités du système que j'avais acheté après tout.

Oui, lorsque les quantités seraient suffisantes, ou que j'en serais couvert. Là je le sentirai.  
Cette pensée formulée, je promenai doucement mon regard entre les divers instruments que j'avais rassemblés sur un râtelier, contre un mur, me demandant par quoi commencer. Mon moment favori.

Du charcutage ? Drôle, mais un peu limité, et assez rébarbatif à force.

Les fers à marquer attirèrent un instant mon regard, avant que le temps qu'ils mettraient à chauffer à blanc ne me dissuade de les saisir. Je souris un instant en me souvenant de la dernière séance que j'avais passé avec eux, avant de reprendre ma recherche. Souvenirs.  
Quelques instruments trop rarement combinés attirèrent finalement mon attention. Mais mes victimes avaient tendance à ne pas être calées dans le domaine, aussi la vue des objets ouvragés que j'avais eu tant de mal à me procurer ne leur inspirait qu'une incompréhension angoissée, me privant de la terreur ou de l'appréhension mortifiée d'un initié. Mais leurs cris suffisaient à compenser ce léger désagrément, fort heureusement. Cris que je préférais aujourd'hui transformer en larmes et autres gémissements, d'ailleurs. Je me saisis doucement de tenailles, encore peu usitées, que j'examinais rapidement. L'argent pur et lisse, arborant une forme d'écureuil stylisée, était en parfait état.

Cet instrument-ci était en général reconnu par tous, sauf les plus jeunes enfants. Le prenant correctement en main, je m'avançais doucement vers ma victime impuissante, qui me fixait, encore incrédule pour finalement adopter un air de plus en plus terrorisé. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, le son aiguë tentant vainement de me repousser. Se faisant, elle tourna violemment la tête, tentant de s'écarter malgré les liens qui enserraient sa chair et entaillaient sa peau. De ma main libre, j'emprisonnai son visage et lui forçait à ouvrir la bouche. Les tenailles vinrent lentement enserrer son organe buccal. Je tenais à prendre mon temps, ce qui me poussa à donner un coup dans le plexus de l'inconnue lorsque celle-ci voulut se débattre. Et lorsque enfin les deux pans de métal furent correctement positionnés, je commençai lentement à tirer tout en appuyant, sachant que plus l'acte s'éterniserait, plus la douleur serait grande.

L'argent s'enfonça dans la chair chaude et humide, commençant lentement à tirer sur les tissus, faisant jaillir un bouillon de sang dans la cavité décorée d'une dentition presque trop harmonieusement répartie pour paraître naturelle. Ma proie, qui était parvenue à reprendre son souffle entre temps, gémissait, chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait effectuer à sa tête augmentant la douleur qui devait sûrement être lancinante. D'un geste tout à coup brusque, sa langue fut désolidarisée du reste de son être, l'empêchant de crier mais laissant passer des tonalités tout à fait agréables.

Amusant oui. Vraiment amusant.

Un pas en arrière me permit d'admirer les premières touches que j'avais apportées à ce corps, pour l'instant en grande partie épargné. Oh, bien sûr, c'était difficile d'imaginer à première vue qu'il lui manquait sa langue à présent, si l'on ne prêtait pas attention à l'important filet de sang qui ruisselait sur son menton, mais qu'importe, moi je le savais et cela me semblait suffisant. Satisfait, j'essuyai les tenailles d'un tour de main expert avant de les reposer, pour prendre à la place un objet en forme de poire, dont la ressemblance avec le fruit était d'ailleurs accentuée par les gravures qui le couvrait.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire d'un sadisme absolu qui enflait sur mon visage déformé par la jubilation. Il était temps que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Ah, si cette pauvre chose savait ce qui l'attendait...

Je dévissais lentement la visse qui servait de poignée et de « tige », de façon à ce que les pans de métal ouvragé qui composaient l'instrument se rapprochent les uns des autres au maximum. Ceci fait, j'attrapai soudainement les jambes de la femme qui me faisait face sans prendre garde au sang qui avait goutté de sa bouche jusque là. Les posant sur mes épaules, je commençai alors, sans cérémonie aucune, à enfoncer l'objet dans son vagin, savourant plus que de raison ses gestes inutiles, sa terreur, ses gémissements affolés… Lorsque l'objet fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, je vissais à nouveau le manche, de sorte que le métal s'écarta suffisamment pour qu'elle sente toujours la douleur, sans que je n'ai à faire un seul geste. Un véritable petit bijou de technologie, en somme.

Mais cela dit, pareil engin ne pouvait pas me combler au point que je puisse souhaiter en rester là. Je me saisissais de ce qui me permettrait de parfaire le tableau avant de faire réellement couler le sang, le dernier détail, les derniers accessoires, si je pouvais dire les choses ainsi.

Le collier en cuir, de daim, d'une fourchette de l'hérétique vint se loger autour de son cou, les dents pointues de celle-ci venant légèrement s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Je fis un pas en arrière, hésitant à rajouter quelques flots de sang sur ce corps encore trop préservé, trop immaculé, trop vierge, avant de me contenter d'octroyer un tour de plus au manche de la poire d'angoisse, jusqu'à ce que le liquide qui coula sur mes doigts m'assure bel et bien que ma victime souffrirait au fort minimum d'un déchirement vaginal avant la fin de la nuit.

Cette fameuse femme, parlons-en ! Ses traits étaient tordus par la haine, ravagés par la honte et la douleur, et pourtant, ces derniers ne pouvaient empêcher aux larmes de dévaler sur ses joues, tandis que son corps arqué peinait à supporter les sensations que je lui avais procurées. Du sang coulait encore de sa bouche entrouverte, se mélangeant avec la mixture immonde composant le dégueulis qu'elle avait rejeté plus tôt dans l'heure avant de passer entre ses seins pour rejoindre le flot que produisait son vagin, formant une flaque d'un fascinant écarlate sur le sol gris, autour de ses pieds qui le touchaient à peine. De ses poignets irrités gouttait aussi une maigre mais néanmoins bien réelle contribution à cette scène merveilleuse. Merveilleuse oui, mais ô combien bien menée jusqu'à présent Si je la laissais deux jours ainsi, elle mourait à coup sûr, mais ce n'était pas mon but pour une fois.

Il me faudrait revenir dans quelques heures, pour que l'abattement moral vienne compléter de sa touche macabre et sombre la torture physique, déjà bien au delà du stade de l'imaginable à tous les coups. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre après tout. Aussi, je lui adressai un sourire bien calculé pour la troubler, puis lui dis, avant de partir, quelques mots qui ne manquèrent pas de faire leurs effets. Répulsion, nécessité, besoin dévorant, et enfin dépendance absolue. Juste trop prévisible.

Sa vie serait, dans peu de temps, totalement suspendue à ma présence.

\- Tu es magnifique ainsi.

PARTIE 2

Douleur. Faim. Déshydratée. Humiliée.  
J'ai mal. J'ai faim. J'ai soif. J'ai honte. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'en peux plus. Je sens des crampes se former le long de mes mollets tendus, l'irritation de mes poignets lorsque je me surprends à me laisser aller à la fatigue, toujours accompagnée de ces quatre pics de douleur le long de mon cou. Je sens le sang couler lentement de mon entrejambe, descendant en de petites gouttes poisseuses jusqu'au sol. Si je peux encore appeler ça ainsi... Je n'en suis plus si certaine pour être honnête.

Je sens mon corps déjà brisé, et mon esprit a peu de chance d'être encore épargné à ce stade. Je sens la folie chercher à l'approcher, dans les ténèbres, dans sa voix teintée de désir et de sadisme. Partout, sur les murs, sur le sol, dans la flaque dégueulasse à mes pieds.

« Tu es magnifique ainsi. »

Je n'en peux plus. Je pleure, incapable de me retenir. Suis-je seulement encore un être humain ? Suis-je encore ne serait-ce que considérable comme telle ? Malgré les mutilations, ma langue, et mon...

Mes poignets me font souffrir lorsque, d'un geste inconscient, je tente d'effleurer ce collier qui me réduit lentement à l'état de bête, de pâle copie d'un humain réduit au statut de brave bestiole de compagnie. Je suis sale. Le vomi empeste, l'odeur acide m'agresse le nez depuis les traces laissées sur mon corps et mon menton, mes lèvres, me donnant la nausée. Et le sang, son goût métallique dans ma bouche est répugnant au possible.

Je voudrais mourir. Je ne suis même plus une femme finalement. Il m'a enlevé ça aussi, je le sens. Je le sais, même. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me comporter comme avant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire l'amour sans me préoccuper des conséquences. Je ne pourrais plus jamais montrer mon corps.

Une brusque envie de m'en coller une me traverse à cette pensée. Comment puis-je encore penser que je pourrais ne serait-ce qu'un jour faire à nouveau pareil acte avec quelqu'un ? Qui que ce soit ? C'est impossible, des personnes en avaient été dégoûtées à vie pour moins que ça. Alors que penser de mon pauvre sort.

Je ne suis même plus de son espèce. C'est ce qu'il voulait en fait non ? Me déshumaniser ? Je ne partage même plus son langage maintenant, ça aussi il me l'a pris...

Mais « tu es magnifique ainsi. ». Le comble de cette histoire macabre.

Comment peut-il encore me voir ou me dire des choses si gentilles ? Je n'existe plus vraiment. Je me sens comme un abcès impossible à crever, un concentré de haine de soi, de douleur et de honte. Un tableau de la déconstruction de l'être humain, de sa réduction à l'état d'objet. Je ne me supporte plus. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me contempler sereinement dans une glace. Une « œuvre d'art » qui fuirait le regard des autres pour le restant de ses jours.

Et le pire dans tout ça : J'ai tellement mal. Je sens mon sang transporter la transe dans laquelle me plonge la souffrance comme un souffle dans mon corps.

Je n'attends plus que la mort, à présent. La mort, ma délivrance.

Mes perceptions sensorielles finissent par diminuer, se floutent, s'appauvrissent. Mon esprit se tient sur cette fragile corde trop sensible, tendue au travers des précipices de la folie et rejoignant les rives de l'inconscience. Un bourdonnement sourd m'emplit, bloquant les sons, les empêchant de parvenir à mon cerveau. Mais il n'envahit pas encore mon champ de vision, et la lumière, qui m'avait lentement désertée, parvient jusqu'à mes pupilles soudainement dilatées, jusqu'à me faire fermer les yeux tant celle-ci vient m'agresser. La silhouette sombre, éclairée à contre jour, grandit en s'approchant de moi. Puis je les vois enfin, dans un frisson, ses yeux noirs qui se fixent aux miens. Sa présence entière m'emplit de ce sentiment beaucoup trop fort de contradiction.

L'écho de ses paroles résonne encore dans la pièce. Dans ma tête, vraiment ? Peu importe. Peu m'importe. « Tu es magnifique ainsi. » J'aimerais être capable de parler. Pouvoir émettre plus que ces ridicules grognements de douleur étouffés. Mais tu m'en as privée, rappelle-toi. J'aimerais tellement être encore humaine en fait. Marquer mon indépendance d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais non. C'est fini tout ça, cette belle époque. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas parler. Je ne peux même pas le détester. Je ne peux que supporter. Mes larmes coulent toujours, encore plus fortes qu'avant, nettoyant pauvrement les coins sanglants de ma bouche de leurs sillons salés.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer. Je suis avec toi. Tu es belle.

Ô oui, bien sûr. Tu parles, Charles...  
Il se rapproche encore, me murmurant d'autres mots à l'oreille de sa voix grave et troublante. Sa main descend le long de mes cuisses en effleurant ma peau, lentement, créant un sillon de plaisir au milieu de cet océan de douleur, le temps d'une seconde, avant que celle-ci ne vienne me rattraper. Je ne peux pas baisser la tête pour voir ce qu'il m'inflige, seule la vague sensation de froid accompagnant le passage de sa main peut me fournir des informations sur les blessures que je reçois à nouveau. Parce que c'est ça qu'il attend, c'est sûr, ce qui l'a motivé à venir retrouver la pauvre loque qu'il a fait de moi : L'envie de me blesser.

En même temps, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le motiver d'autre ?

Sa main continue sa lente chute, avant de remonter, effectuant ainsi plusieurs allers-retours de plus en plus douloureux, éveillant une sensation qui fait que je ressens d'autant plus les caresses cachées derrière cette torture. Son corps est presque collé au mien, réchauffant mes premiers tissus meurtris par sa chaleur animale. Je me perds dans le noir qui bloque mon regard, les ténèbres de sa silhouette, ma bouche entrouverte sur une plainte de désir et de douleur mêlés.

Puis soudain je suffoque, la douleur dans mon entrejambe a encore augmenté, aussitôt que sa main a cessé de se promener sur ma peau. Encore, encore, la chair s'écarte inexorablement, contre ma volonté. La chair, trop frêle, trop fragile, se déchire. Le sang coule. Le sang éclate, et la souffrance aussi. Puis un contact se fait contre mes lèvres, une langue force brusquement leur barrage, venant appuyer contre ce moignon qui me permit un jour de m'affirmer humaine. La douleur dans mon sexe augmente encore un peu plus, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez... C'est une boucle infinie.

Il joue avec moi. Ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je le sens contre moi, alors qu'en son fort intérieur, il se rie de ce qu'il m'inflige, comme si je n'étais plus digne de susciter le moindre gramme de compassion ou de respect. Et pendant ce temps-là, il détruit encore et toujours ma féminité pour mieux me créer. Créer quoi de ma carcasse ? Bonne question. Une poupée peut être...

Oui c'est ça. Il s'amuse à mieux me tordre, me transformer, jusqu'à faire de moi une de ces poupées amorphes et sans réels désirs. Je le sens, et je me dis avec effroi que ça marche et qu'il est sur la bonne voie... Bon sang.

Je veux tellement que ça cesse. Maintenant j'en suis persuadée, si je m'évanouis, je meurs. Aurais-je mal ? Peu m'importe. Je ne suis plus vraiment capable de le ressentir de toute façon. L'idée continue de germer en moi, persuasion devenant lentement une véritable conviction et enfin, je me décide à cesser de lutter, laissant mon esprit se faire arracher les commandes de mon corps par l'inconscience. Je ne sens pas l'air contre mon cou enfin libéré ou la douleur du métal qui sort de la chair sans ménagement, la ravageant une énième et finale fois au passage. Cela ne m'importe plus.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent finalement à nouveau. Sur un plafond dont je ne perçois pas les couleurs. Mes sens n'ont pas réellement suivis mon réveil, c'est à peine si mon cerveau y arrive encore pour commencer, me laissant dans ce flou cotonneux, un semblant d'une ignorance bienfaisante de ma situation. Je sais pas où je suis, peut être au Paradis ou bien même chez moi, qu'en sais-je je suis plus à ça près. Je dois être morte. Je _devrai_ l'être.

Mais non, je ne le suis pas. Actuellement, je suis même plutôt vivante. Et étrangement sereine.

Ah, ignorance trop courte, qui finalement se décide à disparaître en sortant mon esprit de son état primaire. Le faible sourire sur mes lèvres s'envole aussitôt. Je me sens toujours sale. Détruite, anéantie. Brisée en mille morceaux. Je souffre plus que jamais. Je n'imaginais même pas qu'une douleur aussi inhumaine, aussi sourde, était endurable sans y passer. J'ai besoin de crier, de hurler ma douleur autour de moi, sans pour autant pouvoir céder à mes envies. Ma langue, c'est vrai.

Mais le pire est et reste ce sentiment de dévastation intérieure, ce déchirement, cette absence en moi. Oui, une absence. Pas que cela me manque, n'allons pas se méprendre ! Mais je ressens plutôt l'absence de ce qui se trouvait en moi avant, bien avant les événements survenus dans la nuit. Il n'y a plus rien pour me rassurer, ou même pour me faire faussement croire que ça va aller, que ce n'est rien, que je m'en sortirai sans peine. C'est comme si l'on m'avait arraché les entrailles. Littéralement. La douleur est là, à la place, se déversant en rayon dans tout mon être, avec pour épicentre ces restes de vagin détruit. J'ose même plus me dire qu'il m'appartient, de toute façon qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'appartenir encore ? C'est comme si son instrument de torture me l'avait embarqué en partant. Je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant, c'est trop tard maintenant. Et même si un homme veut de moi, je ne pourrais pas surmonter la douleur. C'est fini.

Et dans le fond, je voudrai me mettre une gifle. Encore. Parce que si j'arrive à penser à tout ça, c'est peut être qu'au fond de mon être, pendant sûrement un millième de seconde, j'ai du _croire_ que j'allais pouvoir me tirer indemne d'ici, survivre comme une fleur à tout ça, et reprendre ma vie en oubliant tout. Oh mon dieu, je suis pitoyable. Bonne à vomir.

Je tente de bouger, en désespoir de cause. Mes mains sont libres.

Libres.

C'est une blague, non ?

Le simple sentiment de ne pas souffrir davantage en les mouvant me fait monter les lames aux yeux. Je reprends enfin espoir, là, d'un coup, malgré moi. Je ne souffre plus. Oh, non pas que j'ai besoin d'un surplus de souffrance pour être immobilisée et m'empêcher de courir partout, celle qui me parcourt déjà s'en charge pour elle seule ! Mais... Je suis libre. Plus attachée. Enfin posée au sol.

Un miracle. Un véritable miracle dont je viens même à douter. Serait-ce une hallucination ?

Je baisse alors lentement mon regard, savourant ce simple geste, pour arrêter mon regard sur la cuisse qu'il avait touchée. Mes yeux se dilatent sous le choc. La peau est à peine visible sous les plaies cautérisées qui la recouvrent. Il faudrait au moins des semaines avant que tout ça ne disparaisse, au minimum...

Minute, cautérisées ? Elles devraient être sanguinolentes encore pourtant, tout cela était si récent...

Puis le constat revient, les souvenirs aussi, venant ternir les brèves et maigres joies que m'avait procuré la découverte de ma libération. Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. Ni même comment je vais faire pour me sortir de ce trou, entre ma douleur et l'autre fou qui doit rôder dans le coin. Mon corps est dévasté. Et mon âme…

Certains pensent que seuls les êtres humains ont une âme. Je prie pour qu'ils aient torts. Et non, je ne m'estime toujours pas humaine. Plus humaine, du moins. Y a assez de privilégiés qui en jouissent pour moi pour que je leur cède ma place, maintenant.  
Mes sens s'affinent encore, me promettant toujours plus de douleur alors que je reprends lentement possession de ce qu'il me reste de carcasse. Et là je le sens. La pierre dans mon dos. Mes membres qui se meuvent contre ma volonté tant la douleur est puissante. La torture des fers acides contre ma peau et mon sang.

Oh non. Pitié.

\- Tu vois, j'ai pris du temps pour toi. Je t'ai allongée, j'ai cautérisé tes plaies, je t'ai abreuvée, laissée te reposer. Il n'y a que moi pour avoir décidé de prendre cette peine.

Son murmure rauque me parvient tandis que ses lèvres frôlent presque mon canal auditif, un frisson qui parcourt ma chair à vif, exacerbant la sensibilité de chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il est là. Comme si j'avais pu espérer qu'il soit parti, tiens.

Une pression chaude suit alors, le long de mon corps de nouveau fait prisonnier, ce qui me donne envie de sangloter à nouveau, face à la récupération de la seule chose que l'on avait daigné m'accorder. Elle appuie, fort. D'abord contre mon ventre, sur lequel elle glisse pour atteindre ma hanche mutilée, écrasant violemment la chair meurtrie et brûlée. Un gémissement me parvient, alors que ce qui doit être sa main s'écarte de cette source de douleur supplémentaire.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mon cœur.

Il fait remonter son membre le long de mes côtes, avant d'atteindre ma poitrine. Là, je sens deux de ses doigts tourner autour de mon téton, alors que sa deuxième main commence à effectuer le même geste sur mon autre sein. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Je ne suis même plus capable de gémir. Je ne veux plus ressentir. C'est à peine si j'y arrive encore, d'ailleurs. Mes nerfs ont rendu l'âme, et ont sûrement du m'inviter à faire de même, en voyant ce que le destin me réservait. Mais non, moi j'étais encore là. Contre ma volonté, jusqu'au bout.

Lentement, il me pince, me presse, me tourne, fait monter en moi un désir qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Enfin, désir, c'est un bien grand mot. Ce n'est que mécanique. Plus que mécanique. Mon corps ne réagit que parce qu'il estime qu'il a été créé dans ce but. Mentalement, je supplie pour qu'il s'en abstienne, le traître. Je sens la douleur exploser alors que je sens que je me dilate, écartant dans un réflexe honni, blâmé, mes chairs dévastés.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mon cœur. Pourquoi te fais-tu du mal comme cela ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon corps me fait-il souffrir ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il tente autant que faire se peut de m'aider, dois-je m'infliger cela ?  
Une de ses mains remonte le long de ma gorge, symétrique au mouvement descendant de la deuxième. Il caresse mon cou, mes joues, presque tendrement, se penche vers moi, m'embrasse. Il s'introduit en moi, m'effleure. Il étouffe ma souffrance, l'aspire en une pulsation indéfinissable.

Seule.  
Il est parti, m'a laissée récupérer mes forces, et récupérer de ma douleur. Il fait en sorte que j'aille mieux.

Là.  
Il est revenu. Il n'a rien dit. J'ai eu mal. J'ai mal. De nouveau, comme jamais. Le sang s'infiltre en moi par mes conduits auditifs directement exposés à l'air. Ma chair me brûle d'une agonie mordante qui se prolonge bien plus loin que mes premières et désormais dernières phalanges. La douleur est bien plus profonde que ce que devrait permettre ma chair brûlée à son effigie.  
Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il faisait en sorte que j'irais mieux hein... Qu'il m'aiderait... Mais ça ne marche pas... Ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses...  
J'ai mal.

Il est revenu. Il a ri. J'ai eu mal. Encore et encore, sans relâche. Je ne sais plus pleurer. Gémir. Supplier du regard. Je ne vois plus à travers le sang. Mon corps ne réagit plus. Il ne peut plus lui non plus, enfin. Heureusement. Mais cela ne me rend que plus facile à manipuler, à plier à ses désirs... Il dit que c'est bien, je crois. Que je suis docile, que je me montre réceptive à ses traitements...

J'en sais rien en fait.

Que cela cesse. J'ai peur. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Porte. Douleur. Encore. Temps... Depuis combien de temps...

Quand cela prendra-t-il fin...

Je n'entends plus son arrivée. Tout va bien...

Je n'ai plus mal désormais.


End file.
